Ok, I win, you've finally lost me
by ChocolatteMuffin
Summary: Roy i Riza to jedna z moich ulubionych par. Co jednak by się stało, gdyby między ich 'szczęście' wkradła się osoba trzecia? I to bynajmniej nie Riza zostałaby tą ze złamanym sercem? Jak zareagowałby Roy na myśl, że traci swoją ukochaną?
1. Chapter 1

- Jean Havoc i Riza Hawkeye z radością zapraszają na ślub, który odbędzie się dwudziestego maja w katedrze…

Tutaj przestał czytać. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w pozłacane litery połyskujące na chropowatym, kremowym papierze. Wrócił na początek tekstu.

- Jean Havoc i Riza Hawkeye z radością zapraszają na ślub… - Przeczytał tym razem na głos jakby nie wierzył własnym myślom. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie powiekami, rzucając zaproszenie w kąt stołu. – Jean Havoc i Riza Hawkeye… Ślub… - Oparł się o kant kuchennego blatu. – Cholera! – Syknął i wyszedł z mieszkania trzaskając przy tym drzwiami.

W centrali panowała napięta atmosfera, ale nie można było jej porównać do tej w biurze Roya Mustanga.

Pułkownik wszedł do pomieszczenia nie odzywając się ani słowem. Jeszcze przed chwilą wszyscy pogrążeni byli w radosnej rozmowie, jednak ta natychmiast ucichła, gdy Roy pociągnął za klamkę.

- Dzień dobry panie pułkowniku. – Wydusiła z siebie Riza. Reszta wpatrywała się to na Havoca, to na Mustanga.

- Dzień dobry. – Odparł, starając się, by ton jego głosu brzmiał jak najbardziej obojętnie. Udało się.

Bez dalszych dyskusji podszedł do swojego biurka. Natychmiast wziął do ręki stertę dokumentów, które zostały na nim starannie ułożone i zaczął je przeglądać.

Na próżno było szukać drugiego takiego dnia. Na biuro pułkownika zawsze narzekano najbardziej, zwłaszcza sąsiednie pokoje. Zazwyczaj głośne rozmowy panujące tutaj można było usłyszeć nawet dwa piętra niżej.

Tym razem było inaczej.

Nikt o nic nie pytał, nikt z niczego się nie śmiał, przynajmniej nie przy nim.

W końcu zegar zawieszony nad drzwiami wskazał dwunastą i wszyscy ruszyli do stołówki.

Prawie wszyscy.

Roy, tradycyjnie już, nawet nie drgnął. Natomiast Riza wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z Havockiem i gdy tylko ten zamknął za sobą drzwi podeszła do biurka szefa.

- Słyszałem, że wychodzicie za mąż, poruczniku? – Rozpoczął rozmowę.

- Tak…

- Jak długo to już trwa? – Nie odrywał wzroku od przeglądanych dokumentów.

- Pół roku.

- Och!

Zaczął zastanawiać się, co działo się pół roku temu. Havoc odzyskał czucie w nogach po walce z Lust… Mimo wszystko potrzebował jeszcze opieki.

Gdyby wiedział nie zleciłby jej tego zadania.

- To pewne? – Starał się, by ton jego głosu był nadal obojętny.

- Słucham?

- Jesteś pewna, że tego chcesz? Że chcesz za niego wyjść?

- Tak… - Mimo wszystko nie była to przekonująca odpowiedz. Odłożył papiery na swoje miejsce i unosząc jedną brew spojrzał się na nią.

- Rozumiem…

Riza poczuła lekkie ukłucie w środku. Na wysokości klatki piersiowej. Wyraz jego twarzy był taki inny. Tak jakby coś zaprzątało mu głowę. Tak jakby tym się przejął… Mimo, iż dobrze wiedziała, że to niemożliwe. Obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła na zewnątrz. Havoc wciąż na nią czekał, oparty plecami o ścianę. Gdy tylko zamknęła za sobą drzwi objął ją ramieniem i poszli zjeść lunch.

Roy nasłuchiwał się w ich kroki i z chwilą, gdy przestały być słyszalne, walnął z pięści o blat biurka.

Z całej siły.

Cholerny Havoc! Co on w sobie ma! Ten wstrętny kobieciarz! Czy na świecie żyła jakaś kobieta, której by nie podrywał? A teraz on i Riza…

Jego Riza!

Wprawdzie nigdy jej tego nie powiedział, ale czy to nie oczywiste?

Najwyraźniej nie…

Wyszedł. I tak dłużej nie zniósłby tej atmosfery. Nie mógł patrzeć na nich, nie mógł nawet wyobrazić sobie tego dnia, kiedy…

Na jego twarzy pojawił się łobuzerski uśmiech…

Oczywiście, że nie mógł sobie tego wyobrazić, bo w końcu Riza należała do niego.

Żaden inny mężczyzna nie mógł jej poślubić, a na pewno nie Havoc!


	2. Chapter 2

Czas mijał szybko i w ten sposób śnieg, który w lutym pokrywał całą centralę, ustąpił kwietniowemu słońcu. Z dnia na dzień Riza i Havoc coraz bardziej obnosili się ze swoim szczęściem.

Roy często widział ich z okna swojego mieszkania, jak wtuleni w siebie spacerują wesoło chichocząc.

Sam Roy nie zmienił swojej postawy. W biurze zawsze był nad wyraz obojętny, wychodził wcześniej do domu, w którym spędzał resztę dnia. Czasem wychodził na randki. W przeciągu dwóch miesięcy było ich dwadzieścia. Każda z inną kobietą, nierzadko kończyły się dopiero o poranku.

Chciał na siłę pokazać, że ich ślub nic go nie obchodzi, co w rezultacie tylko wewnętrznie go niszczyło.

W połowie kwietnia zmienił taktykę. Zaczął z nią rozmawiać.

Tylko z nią.

Ostentacyjnie ignorował wszystkich dookoła, wymieniając z Rizą wrażenia na temat wczorajszych wiadomości, pogodzie, braciach Elric, czy swoich kolejnych dziewczyn.

Cieszyła się, ponieważ Roy zawsze był dla niej ważny. Ważniejszy od kogokolwiek innego, ale wiedziała, że nie może sobie pozwolić na taki romans. Nie z nim.

Dlatego też, by zapomnieć, zaczęła się spotykać z Havockiem. Nie traktowała go jak kandydata na męża. Do czasu oczywiście.

Mimo wszystko wciąż miała nadzieję, wciąż myślała o kimś innym.

Jean nie protestował. Ufał jej i to najważniejsze. Zresztą jak nikt znał Rizę i wiedział, że nie wskoczyłaby byle komu do łóżka. Ha! Jego Riza nawet nie myśli o takich rzeczach.

Mimo wszystko miał rację. Mimo, że wciąż darzyła Mustanga ciepłym uczuciem, chciała być w porządku w stosunku do swojego przyszłego męża.

- Poruczniku, mógłbym Was na chwilę prosić? – Bąknął obojętnie, gdy wszyscy wychodzili na lunch. Pomachał białym świstkiem papieru. – W tym raporcie jest chyba błąd, – powiedział, gdy stała już przy biurku – o tutaj… – Wskazał palcem kilka linijek.

Riza nachyliła się nad nim i zmrużyła oczy. Rzeczywiście.

- Och. – Odparła. – Natychmiast go poprawię.

Sięgnęła ręką do pliku białych kartek, leżących nieopodal jego kubka. Zanim jednak zdążyła jedną chwycić, Roy złapał jej dłoń i uniósł ją na wysokość swoich oczu.

- Ładny – mówił o pierścionku.

Nie kłamał, Havoc naprawdę się postarał.

Był delikatny, wydawało się, że nawet dziecko mogłoby go z łatwością zgnieść. Na samym środku cienkiej złotej obrączki znajdował się niewielki diamencik, delikatnie połyskujący z każdym drgnięciem palca. Sam by jej taki kupił.

- Dziękuje… – Powiedziała sparaliżowana.

Nie starała się wyrwać jednak dłoni z uścisku. Cierpliwie czekała, aż pułkownik skończy wykręcać jej palec serdeczny, co chwilę wydając okrzyki zachwytu, niczym małe dziecko podekscytowane cyrkowymi sztuczkami. Ostatecznie nie wytrzymała i wybuchła śmiechem.

Roy przerywając swoje 'Oh' odwrócił głowę w jej stronę. Jego zaskoczona mina była jeszcze bardziej zabawna, co tylko spotęgowało jej śmiech. Nie wiedział o co dokładnie chodzi, ale zaśmiał się również.

Dźwięk otwierających się drzwi sprawił, że odskoczyli od siebie jakby oparzeni. Do pokoju wszedł Havoc i unosząc jedną brew ku górze bez słowa zajął swoje miejsce.

Poczuła wyrzuty sumienia, jednak uśmiech wciąż nie znikał z jej twarzy.

Kolejne tygodnie mijały lepiej, niż się tego spodziewał.

Przestał ich widywać na romantycznych przechadzkach, mimo że pogoda była coraz cieplejsza. Z czasem też zaczynał nawiązywać z nią coraz bliższy kontakt.

Havoc zdawał się obserwować ich uważnie, jednak ani razem nie protestował.

Zwycięstwo było blisko.

Szczęście uśmiechnęło się do Mustanga po raz kolejny na początku maja.

Jean wyjechał na trzy dni do East City, musiał coś załatwić. Riza została w centrali.

Na dodatek jak na złość w biurze przybyło pracy, więc Roy musiał zostać w pracy dłużej, niż planował, jednak Riza postanowiła mu pomóc.

Przez pierwszy dzień nie działał. Prawie, że ją ignorował, udając pochłoniętego pracą.

Planował działać następnego dnia.

Na zewnątrz było już bardzo ciemno, co oznaczało, że siedzą tu już co najmniej dwanaście godzin.

- Jeśli chcesz możesz już iść do domu. Poradzę sobie z resztą. – Wyziewał przeciągając się na krześle.

W odpowiedzi tylko mruknęła twierdząco. Pozbierała wszystkie dokumenty w zgrabny plik i ruszyła w stronę szafy, znajdującej się kilka kroków od biurka pułkownika.

- Jeszcze tylko jedna rzecz – wstał i podszedł do niej. Riza nawet nie odwróciła się, zajęta była szukaniem wolnego miejsca na nową kupkę papierzysk.

Zawahał się przez moment, jednak była to jego ostatnia szansa. Wziął głęboki oddech i złapał ją za ramię. Natychmiast odwróciła się w jego stronę, spoglądając na niego trochę ze strachem, trochę ze zdziwieniem. Roy uśmiechnął się ciepło i złapał ją za podbródek.

Jeśli to miał być ich pierwszy pocałunek, nie mógł być za bardzo agresywny. To źle świadczy o mężczyźnie.

Musnął delikatnie jej wargi. Czekał na reakcję. Była zbyt zaskoczona, by cokolwiek zrobić. Spróbował jeszcze raz, tym razem dłużej. Szelest opadających dokumentów stopniowo rozległ się po pokoju. Riza wciąż nic nie mówiła, nie starała się uciec, krzyczeć, nic. Stała nieruchomo niczym manekin, oddychając nierówno.

Czas na kolejny krok.

Ujął jej twarz obiema rękami i przez dłuższy czas patrzał jej prosto w oczy. Zdenerwowana wyglądała jeszcze śliczniej.

- Jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza. – Powiedział bez zająknięcia się, a następnie pocałował ją po raz kolejny.

Tym razem zmienił taktykę i słodki, delikatny pocałunek zmienił się w namiętny i zachłanny.

Jedną ręką objął ją w pasie, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby chciała uciec i przyciągnął do siebie. Drugą zaś chwycił jej kark.

Riza nie była mu dłużna, splotła ręce wokół jego szyi i pozwoliła, by językiem rozchylił jej wargi.

W końcu odskoczyli od siebie z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Roy nie przestawał się uśmiechać. Uniósł ręce chcąc ją przytulić, jednak w porę odskoczyła i odwróciła się na pięcie.

- Muszę już iść. – Powiedziała niewyraźnie, chyba przez łzy. Zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi zostawiając rozkojarzonego pułkownika samemu sobie.

Następnego dnia nie przyszła do pracy. Zadzwoniła tylko, że źle się czuje.

Nie pokazała się również następnego dnia i następnego też nie.

Nikt oprócz Mustanga nie znał przyczyny jej nieobecności.


End file.
